Master of the sea
by Rian1945
Summary: Set in the late 18th century, where seas filled with pirates and most of the world colonised. Hayate set on a dangerous and treacherous journey to find his mistress/girlfriend. But his will and love tested as he meet a pirate that shaken his heart to a whole new level. HayatexNagi, HayatexHinagiku.
1. Prologue

**Hello there! There are many stories that I made on progress, but always deleted by me. Well, it's because I didn't have any idea for the story endgame. **

**But not this story. I have the idea about the endgame every parts of the story. I'll promise you, this story won't be delete and finished. In fact, the ways I decide the endgame will be at the reader's hand, but not now.**

**Now I'm stop writing things and move on to the story. **

**Prologue.**

Back at the 18th century where the ocean was filled with pirates and most of places was colonised by the British. Especially the EIC (East India Company) business spread throughout Asia and the world. British and EIC navy wasted lots of resources and funding to eliminate the threat that constantly sink, robbed, and expropriated by the pirates. Anyway, let's focus to the main story.

Hayate Takehashi was the butler for the Hemingbrough family. He was taken by the only daughter the family have, Nagi Hemingbrough. She owed him because he saved her from a kidnapping and in exchanged, she paid all of his 200000 pounds (It's quite a lot back then) with a condition that he must become her butler to pay the debt off which he took the offer graciously. In fact, the other reason she saved him from his hapless, empty, void, and dark life because she had a heart struck toward him and have some felling for him. After she saved Jim, his life changed forever afterwards. His making lots of honest, decent, kind, and loyal friends and he always getting take care of by his mistress and he's very grateful to get that kind of luxury he never get on his past. He became the main spotlight for every woman he met as they squeal and swoon just be seeing him. He's a good looking man (we all know that), kind, helpful, and don't understand a single thing about woman. Bottom line, he had a great life.

And here's the main storyline!

He already served as Hemingbrough's butler for three years. Around that three years time, he saved Nagi countless time from pirates, thieves, and con man. Because he always spent lots of time with her, unlike her father Shin that always busy by the work from EIC as he became one of the influential man in the company, Hayate became the father figure for her and Maria, her maid that already treated since she's five years old after her mother died from disease, as the mother figure. He became the most meaningful man on her life which is a good thing because he never been meaningful to someone else before.  
And around those three years, he already grown both affection and attraction to Nagi as she growing up and developing to a very sexy and pretty teenager. He was little bit fascinated by her fast growth and development, but really fascinated by what the growth and the development made her be. Ever day, he falling toward her more and more and he became quicker and obedience at his work. He never thought that he will love her when the first time he took the job, but it's already happened.

He maybe brave, courageous, strong and noble man, but everyday since he started to love her, he summoned his will and overcame his fear to asked her for a date. But through her vision, she also strengthen her bravery and drive the nervousness away from her to asked him for a date as well. So, the two lovebirds trapped by their fear to confess their love to each other. But, that changed to that very one day.

It was a sunny day and the atmospheric condition was in a good shape for someone to have a great day. Hayate was sweeping at the garden while Maria watering the whole plant. It was cool and warm, unlike any other day that always hot and burning. Nagi watched them tidy up the backyard through her room while she playing with her stuffed animal. And of course, she only focused herself to Hayate. He's on fire today as he swept the lawn in seconds and cutting all the grass like a thunder struck the earth. She like to see him working every day and somehow, she saw there's a charisma when he did so. The only thing she can do from her room is looked and smiled.

Suddenly, someone knocked her door and she let the knocker to enter. As usual, it's her father Shin with his usual duke clothing and those fake white hair (it's kinda annoying of you ask me). "Nagi... I'm gonna go to Singapore to finish some work there. I'll be back in a week or two. So, be nice and remember, do not come out from the port! Okay?" said Shin with his usual statement and usual message to her.

"Sure thing dad..." she replied with a high tone and didn't even looked at him.

"Okay then. Bye." he can only sighed and walked out from her room afterwards. Nagi never really care because no matter how much attention she asked and wanted, he never look back at her.

After he's leaving, she focused back to watching Hayate cleaning the garden. She didn't want to waste this moment.

Meanwhile, Hayate still cutting the grass field which could take goddam eternity! But thanks to his superhuman power and strength, he do it in a simple hour. After that, he rested in the patio. He closed his eyes and let the strong wind flow to his face and wiped out the hotness that surround him. He stretched his leg and repeatedly made a cracking noise from his toes. He smiled and leaned his head upward to the sky. He feasted himself by the move of the nature.

Maria, which happened to sit beside him, started to move slowly toward him. She looked around her surrounding and of course, Hayate as she took one slide toward him. She blushed and flustered and heart beating fast and nervousness crawling to her feet and she began to sweating all over her and... (because of too many 'and in this sentence, I continued to the next sentence!). She leaned her body forward slowly to put her head on his shoulder because she wanted to feel his warmth. She finally made it and Hayate felt something heavy in his shoulder. He glanced and saw Maria closing her eyes and humming a song with her beautiful tone.

She's on fire on that day as the wind blew very strong that her hairband was pulled off from her and the wind flew her long brown and beautiful hair on the air. Her face sparkled like diamonds as the sun shined both of them. She smirked and kept humming while Hayate stunned by her beauty that he never noticed for the past three years.

Everything going on her accord as Hayate wrapped her with his left arm and lend his head to her. He smell the refreshing cherry scent from her hair and it just made him dug closer to her. He held a grip on himself and put his up and then patted her shoulder to call her. She obliged and she turned her face toward him. At first, Hayate wanted to say to her, "Sorry, but we coworker can't be like this!", but he stunned and can't even say a voice as she glared and made a very seductive blushed to him. He smirked and laughed a little to strung out the nervousness and his will to shouted as hard as he can after saw her beauty. He felt staring her for so long as one second felt like ten minutes for him. He really enamoured by her.

"What did you want to say Hayate?" she asked and flicked the switch in his mind back to reality.

"N-n-nothing... I just curious... That's all..." he stammered and felt an invisible force field crushing his chest. He could be endangered for falling to her coworker which is not every good situation.

"Curious about what?" she asked back quickly.

"I just curious why do you sit really close to me? I also curious why do you sit very close to me? I also curious that you very... Beautiful." the last sentence more like a statement than a question.

"I don't know. Why do you said something like that?" she asked back and a small grinned coming out from her lips as Hayate fell to her plan.

"You so beautiful, have a very great good scent, a very cute and cuddling face, and a great smile. That's all." He replied and he suddenly stroking her face.

"Please Hayate. Stop be for this getting to far." she getting too intnse and uncontrollably blushed. She never thought Hayate will be like this.

"I stop alright... But after I give you this." He suddenly leaned forward to her face and started to closing the gap between their lips. She was ultimately shocked because she never saw him to act like that and her plan was going way above her expectation. "Everything was going to the plan... But I never thought he would behave like this... What should I do?" her eyes widened and Hayate was coming close to her. She had to made a decision that could change her maybe forever. She became so numb and just processing a right decision.

In a split second, she made up her decision. She closed her eyes and waited for him to touch her lips with his. She already waited to long for this moment and she didn't want to waste this great opportunity. She ready to take any trouble and responsibility for her act because Hayate will be with her afterwards and that is the only important thing to her. They're only inches away to each other warmness and Maria blushed harder and tougher than ever. He will set a fire on her gloomy heart and nothing will stop this moment from happening.

And well of course everything was in her mind, not Hayate because As they only one milimeter away, Nagi shouted very hard that it shocked both of them. Hayate jumped to his back apologised million times to Maria. He later left her and ran in to the mansion to obliged the calling and ready for any trouble she need to solve by her butler.

"Ahhhh... Maybe this isn't the time yet. I will made him love me. From now, I just can smile to him." she said it to herself she did smile when he ran away. Time will tell when they'll be a couple. Or never at all.


	2. The Growing Love

**No review right now. But I'm sure they're will be because this story is a great blast! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**The growing love.**

Hayate made it toher room which is the source of the calling. He gasped and sighed thousand times after running (the mansion is very big and he just finished tiding the garden. You do the math.). He dropped to his knees and sweats falling to the floor below him. Nagi at first worried that he work too much and didn't slept well, especially when four days days ago when a group of pirates tried to kidnap her which later Hayate able to intervened and saved her, but it cost him two days at the hospital with a stab wound all over him and steel pole that snuck in through his back and the doctor also sentence to death because of his wound. With a miracle, he survived through it and back to his hundred percent form and great amount of energy that he need to waste by working hard.

She later relieved after seeing him back to his feet and stand upright like a normal butler and ready to serve. So, she back to her bossy and kinda childish if it put it that way. Anyway, she called for a favour and as her butler, he have to obey the favour no matter how hard, easy, or stupid.

She raised her face and slightly opened her mouth. With all of his experience, he judged from her body and face gestured and her way to telling that favour. From that, he knew she would give him a very tough and strong favour. Thankfully, he can anticipated any kind of favour she would ask. But this one was really unexpected and completely stupid.

"Hayate... I want you... to... clean that stain on the window!" said Nagi and pointed to a very small, almost visible, and it's stained the bottom part of the window.

"Okay..." Hayate replied with his bad poker face gesture. Like I said before, he carried the order no matter how stupid it is.

He sighing for calling out his laziness to clean the little stain, but he smiled to close the laziness from his mistress. He took a white cloth and wet his hand from the washing basin in her room. He first touch the stain with his wet hand and made sure the water already blend with the stain. He then wiped the stain with the white cloth and the window stain-free and as clean as it first bought. Hayate smiled and cheered for his stupid work and turned his back to continue with his routine like any other day. But one thing happened on that day that out of his smart measurement and calculated intellectual around his time as butler.

Right after he turned, Nagi suddenly plunged toward him and made them both fell to the wooden floor. She embraced him when they fell and pressed her lips to him. His eyes widened and he became numb. He shocked and he tried to urge her to pet go. But her soft sweet kiss weaken his body and made him numb like a doll. She kissed deeper and deeper from time to time. He always dreamt to be kiss by her, but he never thought his dream will come true. His eyes slightly blurred and his hearing started to echoing as he focus and glued to the kiss. He could feel her grown and slightly big breast pressed to his chest and he could only blushed. The warmth of her body heat things up a little and her sleeping dress that she still wore (Yup! she still waking up late and very lazy to go to bath) was loosen and he could saw her breast pushing to his chest (And she didn't wear any bra or anything to close her breast). His face red and he felt everything going very awkward. But her kiss made his rational mind melted and filled with the joy and the sweetness of her lips. They kissed for three minutes, but he felt it's three hours long.  
When she let go, she got up from him and helped him stand on his feet. She smirked and small blush appeared on her cheek. She hugged him and lend her head to his chest. She wanted to feel his heartbeat that beating very fast and he still numb. She pushed her head in to his chest to made her head comfort and said, "I love you Hayate." with a big smile and love aura that affect more the way he feel toward her.

She released her hug and left him filled with numbness in her room and questions that popping in his mind. "She love me! But I can't because it will break the code of ethic! How I evade that dilemma? How about her father? He wouldn't let her to love a very poor and debt-ridden guy. Also, I love her... But can I treat her, defend my love to her every time, and be with her every time? And what if I cheat on her? What if I love another woman? This is going too fast." he thought hardly about the future and it's filled with uncertainty.

_Three hours later._

Hayate, which tried to forget what just happened three hours ago and focused at his job. He cleaned the big hallway at the second floor with extreme detail and no flaws. From the walls, windows, statues, paintings, and even the tight space behind a cupboard, no dirt passed his sight and no corner that dirty and be only did that with a simple broom, a white cloth, a bucket of water, and the will to do the work.

After he finished he sat by the wall and rested. Maria then came by to check on him. She was (as usual) amazed that he could made everything clean and sparkling like diamond. Ever thing she touch was silky and slippery means that he cleaned everything to its cleanest form. She walked toward Hayate and crouch in front of him. He leaned his head up and saw a little smiled that brighten his energy back. He slightly blushed and felt awkward because she's very very close to him. With hesitation, he asked, "Maria, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Hayate... Nagi asked me to give you this... That's all... I got to go.." she replied and gave him an envelope. She turned her back quickly and leaved him. She also felt the awkwardly situation and better that she leaved that. Although she delighted to see him and she flustered on her way.

Hayate get a grip on himself and opened the letter. He stretched his hand to the envelope and pulled out a folded paper and nothing more. He curiously unfolded the paper and there's a writing that he identified from her handwriting and decided to read it.

"Hayate, We're gonna have a dinner. Pick me up at the front door at 6 PM. Remember, don't be late and wear a proper formal clothes but yet comfortable.

Sincerely your mistress, Nagi Hemingbrough. XOXO."

After he read, he put the letter back to the envelope and put it in his pocket. "She put XOXO in the letter. Is that mean she love me? Or just one of her tease joke to me? But I know that she wouldn't waste her time writing for someone, including me! I think I fell in love to her." he murmured to himself and he became... Hubbub as that the only word that I can think of. He felt invisible force crushing his chest and touching his heart. Making a sign to him that HE really falling in live to her and whether he like it or not, he couldn't escape.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Next time I'll make it longer.


	3. Amazing Night (Rated M)

**Alright then! Back to the story. (Warning! This chapter RATED M! Read at your own risk!)**

**Amazing Night.**

_Skip to 5.30 PM. _

Hayate went to his room and stripped himself from his butler suit. He opened his wardrobe and took out a royal tuxedo suit that he got a year ago at a party. He changed his underwear and brassieres to a better and cleaner one and doubled it with his tux. He sprayed himself with cologne that he just bought a hour ago and put a little perfume around his armpit. He combed his hair to its perfect and charming look and washed his face with a water basin in his room to cleared his mind. He restrained himself from panic and nervous look by talking to himself some inspirational words from books he read. But after all of the talking in front of the mirror, he still nervous. He never walk out alone with woman at night and the woman is his love interest and his mistress that could be very sensitive and stubborn at a unpredictable time. He though to himself that this is the most nervous day in his life.

He tried to regain his self-esteem by practising the way he greet, walk, eat of they had a dinner together, and talk right without really offending her sensitivity to her womanhood and childish. Ten minutes later and the time already shown 6 PM, he got his self-esteem and ready to the this d-d-da... I mean going out together at night as a friend! He stood up in front of his room door and ready to coming out from the room. Suddenly, he sniffed an unpleasant smell from his body. He remembered that he forget to take a bath before changing to his tux. He panicked and quickly resolved the issue by spraying himself with perfumes and cologne all over his body. He sprayed so much that he hardly breath inside the room as the air replaced with perfume. He calmed his nerve down after the fragrance spraying frenzy and sat on his bed. "If I forgot a taking a bath, I could forget about her. This is not good." he muttered to himself after the failure to remember taking his bath and the weirdest part is that the bat was part of his routine and his kind could slide over it.

A minute later, someone knocked the door. He with a low morale walked to the door and see who's knock the door. He slowly opened the door and got a very pleasant surprise. He got a soft and comfy kiss to his lips and he once again became numb by the ambush. He can't feel anything except the sweet lips that flavoured his. Suddenly, her (of course the one that kiss Hayate is a woman) tongue stretched passing his mouth and delicately wriggling with his tongue. Two hands embraced him and just wrapped him closer to the woman that kissing him. It's the second warm kiss he got today.

The enjoyment of the kiss over and his mind snapped back to reality. He freed from the numb by tilted his head up and sighed very hard. He rolled his eyes down and saw his mistress smirked and blushed lightly. She shyly played with her hand in her back and couldn't face Hayate. He blushed and made a romantic expression by her white dress that she wore and never saw her more beautiful and more cute than ever. And she getting more cute with her blushed and the way she tried to not facing him because her shyness after kissing him for a sudden.

Drawn by his desire, he tried to restrain himself from his wild men instinct and will to do unwanted things toward her. So, he gave her a peck on her cheek to released himself from the unwanted things and comfy her a little after what they've been through. She finally face him and he just smiled at her. She never thought that he could be this nice and calm after the kiss. Sheepishly, she moved her lips and said stammered, "Hayate... Shall we go out?".

So, together they stepped down to the ground floor waltz to the front door. Maria came by and gave Nagi her purse that she forgot. Maria then opened the door for them and they both walked out from the mansion. Maria lend on the door divider and watched them leave and leave through the front gates that opened by the front guard. "Nagi... You one step to your dream... make it count and hope he feel the same for you." she said in her mind and went back inside and closed the door.

They walked down through the a sloppy road because the mansion located on a ridge. Unusually, Nagi didn't ask for a carriage or anything like it and highly unusual that she walked and her feet is pretty strong for her size as they walked down. Hayate little bit impressed and see how far the 'New Her' made him misjudge everything about her.

"So... Mistress... why do we walk instead taking a carriage?" Hayate started a conversation to made things less awkward and opportunity to asked her motive about the 'New Her' act.

"Call me Nagi from now on. And if you wanted to know why, I just wanted to try new things and maybe strengthen myself up so I could take care myself." she sheepishly replied and blushed.

"Pretty great improvement I see. No other reason that made you like this?" he asked again to know more about her new healthy behaviour.

"You wanted to know more? Come closer." they stopped walking Hayate moved closer toward her.

She kissed him back in the lips and wrapped her hand around him (Noted that they already grow older and Nagi almost have the same height as Hayate). This time, he didn't numb and even tighten their kiss by embracing her. He moaned and whimpered softly while she tried to keep the kiss comfy and everlasting. After a minute, they break away from the kiss and continued in their long and possibly, romantic night.

Half hour later, Nagi and Hayate came into a building where there's lots of paired men and woman with fancy clothing holding hands and walked through the red carpet. Lots of British soldier guarding the perimeter and later few EIC soldier arrived as some EIC official and officers joined the party with their wife and mistress(mistress in means consort). Without any delay or hesitation, they both walked through the red carpet and joined the party as well.

Inside, there's lots of people eating some fancy light food and alcohol. Hayate couldn't help himself eavesdropping some of their conversation and they only talking about politics, business, and recently world event. They blended in by taking some food and drinks and of course, Hayate forbid her from taking alcoholic drinks. They watching at the scene while eating and drinking their meal. Moments later, few people called them and Nagi came over them. Hayate in the other hand just stayed where his standing because he didn't want to intervene anything about his mistress business life. But then she insisted him to accompany her and even pulled his hand. He didn't had much choice and given up and let her take him wherever she want. So, he stand behind Nagi whole she talking with some officials. He just wandered around, watching everyone having they're own way of fun of hearing their jokes that he didn't really understand and admired the architecture of the building.

Nagi suddenly had an idea in her mind. He took Hayate's hand and introduced him to her political and business friend.

"Gentlemen... I would to introduce my companion... Hayate Takehashi." Nagi introduced Hayate to everyone happily.

"N-nice to m-meet you gentlemen." he stammered giving some words to the gentlemen. They lightly laughed with their irritating rich people laugh.

"Don't be nervous boy! We won't stab you with sword." said an Englishman officer that coincidentally had a sword on his belt.

"Anyway, it's a pleasant meeting we had and nice to meet you Mister Takehashi. Guess the Shogun didn't keep a tight leash to this handsome young man." said a woman beside the officer that grew a little attraction to Hayate.

"Hahaha... Thanks." he laughed the Shogun joke a little and tried to forget about the joke to made things less awkward on his mind.

So, Hayate became comfy around the rich and powerful and became friendly. They talked like friends and Hayate began to understand the rich people joke. He even laid out those joke they like literally which rich people usually made some fake laugh. As they talked, more and more people came toward them with their curiosity about the boy they never see when Nagi or Shin came to a party. Within minutes, he became the main spotlight of all the guest and making a very funny and irresistible joke. He really know the way to make new friends.

A hour later, he stopped telling jokes and everyone back to their routine. He lend on a pillar and accompanied by a glass of champagne in his hand. Nagi also lend beside him and eating some food from the buffet table. They just looked at their surroundings and enjoyed themselves.

"Hayate... What you did there was awesome. You should come with me to ever party." she congrats him with calmed and genuine voice.

"Thank you mistress. I really mean it." he replied calmly and drank all the champagne in the glass.

"Please call Nagi... I already told you before." she raised her voice a little but with happy mood.

"Okay then... And sorry about that... It's habit." he replied with an awkward expression.

"Hayate... Can I take one of the wines or champagnes please? I'm not gonna drink a lot." she then begged to him with her cute and dolly face. He first thought about it and decided whether is okay or not. He didn't want her to get crazy by alcohol and Maria will very very angry knowing he let her drink alcoholic drink.

"Sure. But just one glass okay." he replied to her and she's just excited. He could let this one slide from his sight and no-one will know. Beside, one glass will not made her haywire.

She ran off to the alcohol table and took a glass and quickly filled it with white wine. She excited because she never taste any alcohol and curious about it's taste and reason why people like to drink it, like her father. She first enjoyed the moment holding a glass of wine and let her aura flown to the drink. Then, she slowly moved the glass to her mouth and opened her mouth a little. The side of the glass hit her mouth and she poured the wine to her mouth. She drank the whole glass and could already feel the strong effect of the wine. Her mind waffling around and she almost lost the balance of her body. She felt little bit dizzy in the head, but some great refreshment in her body. She took one glass, but already get drunk by the wine.

Luckily, the effect came off minutes after she drink and decided to not take another glass. She realised that she just walk twenty steps away from the table and didn't remember about it. She also realised she still holding the empty glass. So, she walked through the crowd back to the table to returned the glass.

Meanwhile, Hayate still lend on the wall and thought about his life. He love Nagi and she love her back. His bond with her will never be separated as he thought. But then her father, Shin will not bless their relationship because of his poor and filled with trouble background. With constant danger lurking on him, he could hurt her and that's another reason to consolidate Shin's decision to not bless their relationship. And also, he could get fired from his job and ended up back on the streets and became poor, homeless, and turn into thieves for a living. But then, everything was just inside his thought. Maybe Shin will be generous and bless their relationship and they live happily till the end of their lives. So, he just keeping the faith that everything gonna be alright and good between him and Nagi.

Suddenly, his head was smacked from behind and he fell to his knee. A small bump appeared on his head and it's kinda hurt to touch. He turned around and saw a lady with grey dress to match her hair with a big fan on her hand. She grinned toward him and said, "How'w your day debt-ridden butler?"

"I'm fine Sakuya. I'm fine." he got up to his feet to replied her question while rubbing the back of his head to get the pain away.

"Anyway, when do you got here?" he asked because he didn't receive any words or message that Sakuya will come by from her home at Tripoli.

"We just got here around twelve hours ago. I decided to move here in India because Tripoli is very boring place." she gave him her reason and out of a sudden, she smacked him back in the face with her fan of course.

"Why do you do that!" Hayate shouted almost at anger and a red mark was marked on his left cheek. "Just for fun sake. Anyway, where is my lazy and stubborn cousin?" she grinned happily and started to walk through the crowd to find Nagi.

Nagi made it to the alcohol table and gave the glass back to the servant. Suddenly, someone patted her shoulder from the back and she flinched forward. She turned around and saw a woman with purple dress and flower motive around the side. She recognised her as her best friend that she thought she never meet for quote some time. "Isumi!" She shouted her best friend name and plunged toward her and hugged her tightly and smile very wide. What are you doing here? I thought you with Sakuya at Tripoli." she couldn't resist herself from shouting because she just very happy to see her best friend that she haven't saw for two year.

"Yeah... I was from Tripoli and now moving in here with Sakuya." Isumi replied with her soft and cuddling voice and sheepishly closing her mouth with the long sleeve of her dress.

"That's very great! Around here is very nice and lots of cheap things and delicious food. You got to see this place tomorrow morning." She couldn't stop jumping happily on her feet and eagerly to gave her a tour around the place.

"I looking forward for it Nagi." she replied softly.

"Anyway, where is that cunning joker and comedian?" she refereeing to Sakuya and she knew of Isumi here, Sakuya also here.

"Behind you!" Sakuya smacked her head with her fan from behind and smiled like someone just achieved a very great accomplishment.

"Why do you do that!" she shouted to her angrily as usual.

"For fun of course... Take it slow anyway... Your butler didn't get angry when I did the same thing..." she replied with her usual answer.

"But still, it's good to see you." she greeted her warmly and happy to see her cousin after two years of separation.

"Yeah. Me too." Nagi didn't really get excited to see her. But, she's her cousin and she need to gave her a warm welcome.

So, they talked to each other while Hayate just lend on the wall and alone with another glass of champagne in his hand. He didn't have much else to do and just waited for her for the end of the night.

Some of the guest that got whacked by their laugh of Hayate's joke came back to meet him to know more about the man that just broke the whole laugh of all the guest. "Well... What do you know... It appeared I'm making some new friend... I got the whole night to talk." he talked in his mind and having a great conversation with his new friend. The night is still long for both of them.

_Skip to midnight._

The party was already over and all the guest started to leaving to their home. Nagi was pretty much Knocked unconscious after drinking ten glasses of wines and a bottle of champagne. Hayate have to carried her all the way home and deal with the circumstances that he got a very loud and scary lecture and anger from Maria for not keeping her as he should be. He carried her in bridal style all the way home while she just knocked out on his lap and talking to herself on her dream. Isumi and Sakuya already made a head start on their way home, leaving Hayate and Nagi on the scene.

They made it back to the mansion after tirelessly carried her for a solitude half hour. They could passed the front guard, but the bigger challenge is to pass Maria inside the mansion. He just stopped in front of the door and making a scheme inside his mind to pass Maria. He maybe not smart enough, but he will try his best to think smart for his mistress and his life sake.

In the middle of his thinking, the main door opened out of a sudden and Maria was there. She saw the drunken Nagi and hapless Hayate that said to himself, "I'm dead."

He ready himself for the ultimate rage from Maria and can only wish the rage of her didn't last long which highly impossible for a woman like her. The point is... He's a dead man.

"Is Nagi getting very drunk? And are you guys okay?" out of he suspected. She didn't get angry or showing any kind of negative mood or aura. She even gasped and showing some worried to him.

"We're fine. She's knocked by the wine. Let me bring her to her room." he replied with a great great relieved and walking passed Maria. Maria closed the door back and followed Hayate from behind. Hayate turned to the right and went in to Nagi's room while Maria turned to left to her room that's placed across Nagi.

_**Be Advised! Rated M will be launch.**_

Hayate put her in the bed and she suddenly got awaken. She pulled her body up and stretched after knocked to unconscious by alcoholic drink. Hayate stand in front of her for awhile to made sure she's fine. She moved around her bed and squirming around the blanket. "Well then mistress... I should return to my room for the next day..." Hayate turned around and walked for the exit.

"Wait! I want you to close the door now and lock it tightly..." She suddenly shouted at him, but her speech was slurry.

"Very well... I lock it from the outside..." Hayate replied and smiled. He slotted out the key so he could lock the door from the outside as she requested in his thought.

"No! I mean you inside with me... The alcohol could give me a bad dreams again." she shouted again toward him and blushed lightly and still slurry. Without any reply, Hayate slotted back the key and closed the door. While he did so, Nagi unwrapped the tie on her dress and it's loosen up. She pulled the dress down and also loosen the grip around her shoulder and flashed out her two medium pair of breast.

Hayate turned around and saw her topless. His heart beating fast and felt the whole world just attacked and dammed him for what he seen. He flustered and felt ashamed as butler for seeing his mistress in an inappropriate part of her. But deep down inside him, he got this push to kept seeing her and wanted to see the whole pack, but his pure concious still overpowered his lust.

"What? You don't like this two?" her speech wasn't slurry and she held pair of breast with her both hands and her blushed getting redder. Hayate was in a tough situation and his lust kept pushing out from his heart to control him. "Mistress... You still drunk and it's best that you sleep and close back your chest." he replied with little bit panicking and at the same time to released the bad-minded inside.

"I'm not drunk Hayate. Beside, this is one of the amazing night I had and I got one wish to do to complete it. Anyway, you should see all!" she flirted and stripped all of her body from the dress. Her left was rubbing her breast while the other hand fingered her lower abdomen. She moaned softly a few times to show Hayate how much she wanted this. "Beside... A butler must obey their master right? I want you to come to me and show me what you got..." she said intimidated and flirted at the same time.

Hayate didn't have very much choice. An order more powerful than any code of etiquette and if she said that magic sentence, he must do whatever she want to do with him. He walked slowly toward her with every step grows a concern and nervousness. He never seen this coming in his life although he dreamt about it a few times. He made it and Nagi quickly pulled him to the bed and kissed him passionately.

Her tongue went inside to Hayate's mouth and explored every inch of his mouth. Hayate at first tried to resist her, but then he let go and replied by wriggling his tongue on her mouth. While they kissing out, her both hands stretching down to Hayate's hand and pulled his pants down with his underwear and rubbed his 'thing'. He moaned and whimpered by every stroked she gave to his 'thing' and it's getting louder as she did it faster and faster. Driven by his arousal, he opened all of his clothes and threw it on the floor and her hands started to rubbed his muscular chest. She pulled herself from the kiss and giving some lovemarks around his neck. He moaned and moaned and whispered to her, "I love you Nagi."

Hayate that blinded by arousal and desire to touch her, started to lie her down on the bed and kissing her down from her lips to her left nipple. He sucked it hard and she replied by a whimpered and whined. He sucked harder and harder while Nagi kept enjoying it. It's kinda painful, but it's very good and she didn't want it to stop there. She held Hayate's hair and almost ripped his hair out every time he sucked harder. He didn't complain because he know that this is the price he must take. He stopped sucking moved to the other one where he going softer, but more delighted and good. She tilted her head up a little and saw some bruises on her left nipple and it's very red. Hayate going more intense as he fingered her lower abdomen and she screamed very hard to released herself from the great enjoyment. He sucked and fingered while she let him do whatever he wanted to do to her and lying down like a doll. Both of them are together in their own perfect world.

Hayate stopped sucking her tits and rubbed his 'thing' to strengthen it up. Nagi then intervened and assisted by sucking his big 'thing' and he moaned uncontrollably. She whimpered and gasped with every sucked she took in her mouth. She sucked faster and faster and Hayate now enjoyed the set she prepar for him. She stopped and back lying down on the floor and Hayate just crouching above her with his 'thing' a few inches away to her. He then froze and scared that he could make her getting to pregnancy on a very young age. He also feared that he could hurt her and he couldn't stand to see her in massive pain. He had to made up his mind.

"Hayate... If you worry that I might pregnant... Don't worry... I already took some medication to prevent me to be pregnant..." she softly said it to calmed him while pointed an empty glass and a recipe for medicine. He finally made up his mind and continued. Beside, he couldn't stop right now.

He slowly injected his 'thing' to her and she whimpered very loud. She cried and Hayate tried to pulled it out to stop her cries. "It's okay Hayate... Please continue..." she tried to calmed him down and wiped her tears out to show he got nothing to worry. He pushed back the 'thing' and moved slowly at first. She just moaned and whimpered for joy and cried a little to endured the small pain. Hayate then going quicker and quicker as he found the rhythm and Nagi went to worse as she whined painfully, but also moaned for pleasure she never feel. Hayate still worried about her, but she gave him signs to go faster and screamed about it also. He also moaned and whimpered, but didn't feel the pain she suffered while doing it. Hayate pulled his body and both hands grabbing her thigh while he going faster. She cried and whined, but made him calm by smiled to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist to made him comfortable and faster. He going so fast that she almost ran out of breath and moaned louder. He became focused to the enjoyment and forget about her pain. He grabbed her thigh very tight that it leaved a bruised mark on the skin. But yet she's a tough lady and her 'thing' haven't got hurt or anything like that. She endured the pain not through her cries and whine she must stand, but the great and calming smile from Hayate and she could only replied by smiling back. They're in their own place and no-ome could mess with it.

Half hour later, they still going and going. Nagi already reached her climax many times and even wet the whole bed. Hayate in the other hand haven't shooting out and he started to thinking his 'thing' might be broken and it couldn't shoot out anything. Suddenly, his vision became blurred and followed by his hearings that only catched random echo. His vision going darker and darker and his hearings are almost gone. He thought that he might passing out on this joy, but something happen. He bursted out lots of cum inside her and still spreading on her body and face. She completely lubricated by cum and she laughed while sucking some of the cum on her body. He didn't shooting blanks after all.

They both get pretty tired and Nagi went for her pillow and Hayate beside her. They both naked on the bed and facing to each other while embracing. They both ran out of breath and sweating a lot and sleep maybe couldn't recover their loss energy on the 'move'.

"Hayate... I always love you from the first time I met you..." she kissed his lips and passed out on his hug.

"Me too Nagi. Me too Nagi." he replied softly and passed out. They both sleep like a happy couple and nothing could separate them.


End file.
